The Fight for Moonclan
by Shadowlily of Moonclan
Summary: The clans have been wiped out and the ones that remain are Moonclan and Sunclan. Sunclan have a strange power over the Moonclan cats, that leaves them in terror of Sunclan. Will Flickerpaw be able to save her clan or will Sunclan find her out? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first ever post so please don't be mean! Constructive criticism is fine. Basically, this is set in future, not very far from where the old clans used to live in the lake territory, so they have the same ancestors. Please, please, please write a review so I can improve it! Here goes, hope you enjoy! Also, if it mentions 6 clans, that is a different story (basically clans called Fireclan and Earthclan join - me and my friend are writing stories about that too). Remember, r and r!**

**Alleigences**

Moonclan

**Leader: **Darkstar – Pitch black tom with startling amber eyes**  
Deputy: **Silversong – Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes**  
Medicine Cat: **Shadowpelt – Dark grey and black tom with yellow/green eyes

**Warriors: **

Fireblaze – Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Skyscar – White she-cat with scar from a hawk over one eye

Shadowlily - Dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Owlcoat – Brown tabby she-cat

Foxeye – Grey she-cat with amber eyes

Windroar – Grey tabby tom

Rainwhisker – Tabby tom with green eyes

Nightfoot – White tom with black splodges and feet

Silentfur – Sleek light brown tom

Rabbittail – Grey tom with a white tipped tail and white socks

Ravenwing – Blue/black tom

Coldheart – Cream tom

Lightwhisker – Light ginger tom

**Queens:**

Dapplecoat – Pretty grey dappled she-cat

Lilyflower – White she-cat with green eyes

Rivereye – Grey tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and white socks and belly

**Apprentices:**

Streampaw – White and grey she-cat

Sleeppaw – Dark grey tom

Flickerpaw - Dark ginger she-cat, white socks and belly

Sharppaw – Brown tom with ruffled fur

Leafpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Littletail – Small tabby she-cat with half her tail missing

Dapplepelt – Once pretty grey she-cat

One-eye – Ginger tom, blind in one eye

Sunclan

**Leader: **Heatstar – Striped ginger she-cat  
**Deputy: **Meltdawn – Brown tom with amber eyes  
**Medicine Cat: **Flarefrost – White tom with ginger splodges

**Warriors: **

Blazebird – Ginger she-cat

Sunwonder – Ginger/Red she-cat

Redwing – Brown tom with reddish tint

Orangenose – White she-cat with orange nose

Ashstripe – Grey tabby tom with green eyes

Settingsun – Yellow/Ginger she-cat

Duststorm – Light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes

Sunbreeze – Tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Brambletail – Dark brown tabby tom

Ravenface – Black tom

Pebblefoot – Grey dappled tom

Whitepelt – Striking white tom

Sparkpelt – Brown tom with ginger flecks

Runningstream – Swift grey tom

Snowcloud – Grey/white tom

**Queens:**

Leopardheart – Yellow she-cat with darker flecks

Sparrowfur – Tabby she-cat

Breezepetal – Light grey she-cat with white socks

Cindertail – Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Birdpaw – Brown tom with green eyes

Badgerpaw – Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftpaw – Sleek black tom

Brightpaw – Grey she-cat

Rookpaw – Black tom with a blue tint

Treepaw – Dark brown tom with unusually long tail

**Sunclan has no elders, as they kill them because they are a 'burden to the clan'**

Prologue

"It is time."

"Time for what?" A pale grey she-cat turned around to face her medicine cat.

"Starclan tell me that you and Sunstar have to go with a few select cats to a place not far from here to create two new clans." Shadowlily replied. "They also tell me a prophecy."

"Which is?"

"Flickering light is to be trusted more than a blazing fire." The black and white she-cat gazed strongly into Moonstar's eyes, feeling more like a medicine cat to her, not a sister.

"But what will happen to the rest of the cats? The ones we leave behind?" Moonstar's gaze was troubled.

"Starclan have not revealed to me what will happen."

"Has Blazepetal received the same message?"

"She has. We leave tomorrow," Shadowlily turned around to leave the leader to wonder what she would do.

**Please please please review! **


	2. Flickerpaw

**Yes, here it is, finally! Hope you all enjoy! Please please please review!**

Flickerpaw raced through the forest after her mentor. "Wait! Please... can ... we... stop?" She gasped.

"No!" Skyscar's voice filtered back to her. "You know what will happen if we're found out of the camp after Sunrise!" Flickerpaw did and shuddered. That was the fate of her father, and he was the reason why they were hurtling back towards the camp. A burst of energy pulsed through her muscles and soon she was running beside her mentor. "Hurry! We're nearly there!" Flickerpaw clenched her teeth and tumbled into the Moonclan camp.

"There you are!" Flickerpaw opened her eyes to see her mother trotting towards them. "Are you the last ones out?" Flickerpaw raised her head slightly and nodded, before putting it back down, panting.

"We were." Skyscar nodded her head respectfully towards Foxeye. "Get up!" She whispered to Flickerpaw. "If you want to survive, you're going to need stamina." Flickerpaw shakily sat up.

"You should get something to eat. You look shattered." Foxeye wandered back to the warriors' den. Flickerpaw looked hopefully at her mentor. Skyscar shook her head. "You didn't catch anything." She mewed solemnly. Flickerpaw's tail drooped. Suddenly, a cat yowled just outside the den.

"Let me in! Please, somebody! They're coming!" Flickerpaw rushed to the entrance and tried to push the stone that blocked the way in.

"No, Flickerpaw! If you do that, Sunclan will attack us too!" Foxeye's mew was desperate. "Please Flickerpaw!" Flickerpaw just shut her eyes and pushed with all her might. Suddenly, the weight of the stone seemed lighter. She kept on pushing. Then, the stone got lighter still.

"Come in!" shouted a voice beside her. A breeze past Flickerpaw as the cat went past. She opened her eyes and went around to the other side before closing the small gap. "You okay?" Sleep-paw was standing beside her, as was Skyscar.

"Yes, you?" Flickertail mewed.

"I'm fine." His attention turned to the flustered cat who stood in the middle of the clearing and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What is i..." She turned around and cut her sentence short. Standing there, looking embarrassed, was an apprentice by the build of him, and a Sunclan apprentice at that. In the gloom, Flickerpaw could just make out Darkstar, Silversong and Shadowpelt walking over to the newcomer and circling him. Most of the other cats had sat down at least three tail-lengths away, muttering nervously among themselves.

"Who are you?" Darkstar asked the Sunclan cat.

"I am Rookpaw." Rookpaw mewed nervously following the circling cats with his eyes that were reflecting what little light there was.

"Why are you here? Why did you risk the lives of Moonclan?" Silversong mewed viciously.

"I did something terrible." Rookpaw bowed his head seriously.

"Which was?" Silversong spat.

"Stop, Silversong. If he does not want to talk about it, he can choose not to. I suggest that we talk in your den, Darkstar." Shadowpelt's calm voice steadied the tone of the clan.

"Yes, we shall. Come," Darkstar led his deputy and medicine cat to a secluded corner that was separated from the clearing by a pile of rocks, this served as a leader's den. Flickertail watched as the cats surrounding Rookpaw began to turn their backs on him to talk to their neighbours.

"I can't believe he came here." Sleeppaw muttered in her ear.

"I know!" Skyscar's voice joined Sleeppaws. "Does he think he can just waltz into a rival clan and expect to be welcomed?" Flickertail turned around to face her mentor and her friend.

"But he must of done something bad to get banned from his own clan. Shouldn't we give him a chance?" Flickerpaw looked over her shoulder to see Rookpaw grooming his chest fur whilst looking at the surrounding cats nervously.

"But he might be a spy!" Skyscar's mew was defiant. "You can never trust Sunclan cats."

"I like him." Flickerpaw turned her attention back to the two cats looking at her. "I think we should trust him."

"But, Flickerpaw..." Sleeppaw groaned. "He's a SUNCLAN apprentice."

"Yes, but he must of done something awful to be abandoned by his own clan. Surely he deserves a better life? Or maybe you aren't as nice as you always think you are. Maybe you don't even want t give him the tinsiest chance of happiness and hope. Well, Sleeppaw, I don't care about what you think of him, I'm giving him that chance!" Sleep-paw just sighed and wandered over to a group of cats that Flickerpaw couldn't make out. Skyscar followed, shaking her head. Flickertail looked over her shoulder again at the apprentice. _The worst he can do is start a fight. And he wouldn't do that in front of the entire clan. _She walked over to him, sensing eyes watching every paw step that she took.

"Hi." Rookpaw looked up, fear in his eyes.

"H... Hey" He stuttered.

"Your name's Rookpaw, right?"

"R... R... Right,"

"Mine's Flickerpaw. I'm sure Darkstar will let you stay. And if he doesn't agree to it at first, Shadowpelt will talk him into it."

"Thanks, Flickerpaw."

"What did you do?" Rookpaw opened his mouth but before he could reply, Darkstar stormed between them. His eyes were angry and his tail flicked irritably.

"Rookpaw, you're staying."

"W...What?"

"We are prepared to accept your presence in the situation you are in. MoonClan will not turn a cat away. Your mentor will be Fireblaze. Your new name will be Ebonypaw. One bad report from your mentor and you're out."

"But what about the ceremony?" Ebonypaw asked.

"There is no ceremony." Silversong mewed.

"Oh, okay." Ebonypaw bowed his head respectfully towards his new leader.

"Follow me." Flickerpaw signalled with her tail towards the corner that sufficed as a warriors den.

**Yes, I know that Ebonypaw sounds like a she-cat but I couldn't think of any other names. Please please please review!**


	3. Pebblepaw

**This is from a SunClan apprentice's POV. The chapters will be alternating. **

"Stupid apprentice anyway. Did him good, throwing him out of the clan." Birdfoot, Pebblepaw's mentor was sure that Rookpaw was a bad thing. Everyone showed no sympathy for the stupid tom.

"He was a complete mousebrain." _He was a bad apprentice for SunClan anyway. We didn't need him. Maybe that stupid MoonClan will take the stupid cat in. _Pebblepaw's train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

"We need to start your hard training schedule. The gathering takes place in a quarter-moon."

"Okay." Pebblepaw sighed. He hated the hardest level of training, it meaning he had to be out training every morning, working until dusk. It was absolutely exhausting.

"You know that it is so that SunClan doesn't seem weak. We don't want the MoonClan cats rising up against us."

"Not that they would win!" Pebblepaw mewed jokingly. Birdfoot blinked at him.

"Let's go and start the training. It will be hard at first, but yowling and..."

"Mewling will not help." He finished his mentor's sentence for him. "I'll race you to the training hollow!" He mewed to Sleekpaw, who had been receiving the same message from his mentor, Snowcloud.

"I'll get there first!" His best friend mewed, excitement glimmering in his eyes. _He would get there first. _Pebblepaw thought, looking at the sleek fur on his friend's pelt, enabling him to run faster than any other cat in the clan. _But I'll give him a challenge!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Please review! I have improved formatting hopefully :3**

"Wake up!" Flickerpaw opened her eyes slowly to see her mentor prodding her with her paw. "Hunting patrol, with Sleep-paw and Silentfur." Flickerpaw got up wearily. It had been a rough night, Ebonypaw had been tossing about in his sleep all night and constantly kicking her awake. She yawned and wandered vaguely in the direction of the waiting cats. "Come on!" Skyscar mewed impatiently behind her. "We need food! And you don't want to go to sleep on an empty stomach again, do you?" Flickerpaw mewed in horror and raced over to Sleep-paw.

"Hey!" Sleep-paw blinked at her. "Darkstar put us on patrol together!"

"What you so happy about?" Flickerpaw followed the two mentors infront of her, as they started to bound away.

"Nothing." Sleep-paw was having trouble keeping up. "Can't we slow down?"

"No! If you actually got out here once in a while, you'd find it a lot easier!" Silentfur's mewed angrily. "Now, we can stop." They had reached the training hollow. Flickerpaw sat down and made herself sit up straight, even though her limbs were aching. She saw Skyscar nodding in approval, and purred happily.

"Now, what would we do if we were hunting a mouse?" Skyscar asked the apprentices.

"We would step lightly," Flickerpaw answered.

"Could you both show us the hunter's crouch?" Silentfur mewed. Flickerpaw dropped first, and crawled forwards, making sure to keep her weight balanced. "Come on, Sleep-paw. Flickerpaw's giving you an excellent example." She felt Sleep-paw drop beside her. Suddenly she bumped into something. She shook her head and looked up. Her mentor was looking down at her, purring with amusement.

"I think they can hunt now." Skyscar looked at Silentfur. "We don't want to return with nothing." Sillentfur nodded and led Sleep-paw off, mewing to him as they went. Silentfur flicked with her tail in the opposite direction. "Show me your skills." Flickerpaw nodded keenly and opened her mouth, drinking in the scent. There was mouse about. She followed its scent trail until she reached a clearing, where the unsuspecting creature was nibbling a seed. Stepping forward lightly, she felt her mentors eyes watching her, sizing her up. Suddenly, she pounced. Carefully, she placed the mouse in view of the sky and waited in some tall grass, hidden. Flickerpaw saw a rush of wings, and she leapt onto the owl, and delivered the killing blow. She purred happily at her catch. Skyscar stepped out of the shadows and blinked. "Magnificent catch, Flickerpaw!"

"Thank you." Flickerpaw's voice was muffled.

"Lets get back to camp. It's almost sunrise." Skyscar bounded back to the camp, Flickerpaw following slowly. As she entered the camp, she heard cats murmuring their approval.

"Great catch, Flickerpaw!" Ebonypaw walked up to her. "How did you do that?"

"It's simple. First, you..." Flickerpaw was cut off

"Wow, Flickerpaw! Brilliant catch!" Sleep-paw bounded up to them. "I only caught a rabbit." Sleep-paw stared at Ebonypaw expectantly.

"I've got to go now, Flickerpaw. See you later?" Ebonypaw walked off to talk to Fireblaze, looking back over his shoulder once apologetically.

"What did you do that for, Sleep-paw?" Flickerpaw asked her clanmate.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to hang out with a SunClan apprentice." Sleep-paw looked at his feet. "Sorry."

"You should be." Flickerpaw yawned and went back to Ebonypaw, recieving a hostile glare from Fireblaze. Flickerpaw simply ignored her but this actions set her thoughts running. She never trusted Fireblaze. Ever since she was a kit, Firepaw (as she had been then) was always sneaking about. Flickerpaw had never knew where she stood with her until she saw it. The thing which put all trust (which wasn't that much) out of the question. Every time Flickerpaw thought about it, she inwardly shuddered and her dreams were always filled with flashbacks, her ginger and white fur sticking up on end almost every time she woke up. The dreams had seemed to stop though. Fireblaze addressed Ebonypaw.

"Ebonypaw, tomorrow you will join the other apprentices in their training." Ebonypaw flashed a glance at Flickerpaw. "This is so I can see what you have learnt in SunClan. I warn you, our training will be very different to yours." Fireblaze sent one more glare at Flickerpaw and stalked off.

"Well, that was interesting." Ebonypaw's stomach rumbled and Flickerpaw looked at him curiously. She knew it could happen; she once had it happen to her, before she got used to it. But she was surprised that Shadowpelt hadn't let him eat. He was usually so kind to any cat, once healing a SunClan cat. "I didn't want to eat anything," he explained. "I know how much the MoonClan cats suffer." Flickerpaw suddenly filled with anger as he looked around sympathetically.

"Hey! Maybe our clan isn't as well fed as SunClan, maybe we don't have proper dens, maybe we don't have ceremonies, but MoonClan is _your_ clan too now, so you can't put it down!" Flickerpaw spat. "I love my clan, even if I don't get a meal each night, even if my warrior name isn't announced in the proper ceremony. I love it, so don't try and be all high and mighty." Ebonypaw's eyes widened as Flickerpaw panted, evidently seething.

"I...I wasn't." He sputtered. "I didn't mean to be like that!" Flickerpaw glared suspiciously at him.

"You had better not be." She growled. "Now _I've _got to go to sleep." She headed over to the corner den and curled up, thinking about how sometimes she was a completely different cat, being angry.


	5. Chapter 4

**It's alive! Finally! Thanks to all of you who have review and I will keep on updating every week or so. **

Pebblepaw leapt onto his mentor's back, grasping the brown pelt in between his teeth. Of course, he wouldn't actually bite, but it was a move that he had been practising for ages, and had finally gotten perfect. This was a fight classically administered when fighting for a she-cat, but Birdfoot was just showing him how to impress her. Birdfoot rolled over, squishing Pebblepaw. Birdfoot towered over him, an expression of viciousness on his face. A thought popped into Pebblepaw's mind. It was a fighting move that Birdfoot had taught him. He went still, in an act of submitting to Birdfoot. A look of confusion clouded Birdfoot's face. He relaxed his grip and Pebblepaw leapt up, using his muscular back legs to spring as high as he could. Birdfoot jumped back in surprise. Even though Pebblepaw was exhausted, he took his chance and tumbled towards him, knocking him over. Pebblepaw put all his weight onto his mentor and Birdfoot let out a mew of submission. "Well done, Pebblepaw!" Sleekpaw had been watching his movements carefully so that he could feedback on his performance. "I'm going to use that move later!"

"Well, now I'm sure not to fall for that!" Sleekpaw's mentor, Snowcloud, mewed sarcastically. "It's a good thing you've told me, otherwise I would end up making a fool of myself, like Birdfoot!"

"Shut up!" Birdfoot spat, shaking dust out of his pelt. "Sleekpaw is going to thrash you!" He was right, Sleekpaw would put his speed to use. _However, _Pebblepaw thought. _Snowcloud is still more powerful than him. This will be interesting. _"Pebblepaw, sit here and watch Sleekpaw. I'll keep an eye on things, so if you see anyone of them unsheathe their claws, tell me." Birdfoot sat down near the edge of the dusty hollow. The trees around cast shade everywhere, so much that it felt as if they were out at night. He plonked himself down next to his mentor and watched as the fight between mentor and apprentice went on. It was fascinating. Snowcloud made the first move, jumping onto the smaller cat's back. Pebblepaw's eyes widened as Sleekpaw somehow managed to throw his mentor off his back and then nipped at his body, moving away too fast for the slower cat to get him. Eventually, Snowcloud collapsed, panting heavily. Sleekpaw prodded him gently. Pebblepaw knew what was going through his mind. If Snowcloud couldn't get up, he'd be killed or left to die helplessly. Then Sleekpaw would be without a mentor for the most important event in the moon, the gathering. A chance for the SunClan cats to prove how brilliant they are to the weak MoonClan cats. It was held at sunrise, for the singular purpose that the SunClan cats would be less tired, and the sun would symbolise how great the sun is, and therefore how great SunClan is. The MoonClan cats didn't even bother to go through extra training. As a token of respect to the other clan, one clan would bring freshkill for the other clan, their turns to do so alternating. Pebblepaw and Sleekpaw had never been to a gathering before, even though they were the oldest apprentices SunClan had. They got to go when it was near the time of their assessment. _And warrior ceremony! _Pebblepaw refrained himself from purring as loud as he could. He couldn't wait for his warrior name to be revealed for the clan to praise. What would it be? Pebblepelt? Pebbleheart? It suddenly dawned on Pebblepaw that it had gone silent. He pulled himself out of the daydream to realise that the three other cats were staring at him, as if waiting for an answer.

"What... what?"

"What would you do when stalking a blackbird?" Birdfoot snapped.

"Uh... um... You step lightly on your paws and approach it from behind?" Pebblepaw mewed questionally. It was the answer to most things.

"Correct. Now go hunt." Snowcloud spat at the apprentices. Pebblepaw stalked off, looking over his shoulder apologetically at his friend, saying sorry for putting both their mentors in a bad mood. Sleekpaw just blinked in return and padded into the trees. Pebblepaw opened his mouth to scent the air and sighed. Nothing.

**Please R and R! **

**Shadow**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes, it's up! Just an explanation, SunClan hunt during the day, and MoonClan during the night. Please review!**

**Mallow - Thanks. Thanks a lot. Really useful. **

**LittleRobin - I literally wrote the last one in 5 minutes, as I wanted to put this one up. I don't really like writing for toms, as I've never done it before.**

**Alicia - Thanks!**

**MrSnuffles - Darkstar was meant to be grumpy, he was just convinced to accept an apprentice from an enemy clan. **

"Hello?" Flickerpaw was tumbling through a forest, lit by what she assumed was the sun. It was beautiful. The only thing wrong was there were no other cats, no sound from the leaves, not even the gentle breeze ruffling her fur was making a single noise. Flickerpaw's mew cut through the silence, echoing into the green trees. She pricked her ears forwards. There was a sound! A whispered mew was reaching her ears. It sounded as if there were two cats, both of which definitely didn't want to be heard or seen, though this was a dream. Flickerpaw slowly crept towards them, but the sound got further and further away. Suddenly, the light was stopped, the sun had disappeared. Flickerpaw stared at where it had been. The moon had replaced the burning sun, and was instead providing the light. It was confusing and Flickerpaw sat down to consider what it could mean. All of a sudden, the tree in front of her burst into a blazing fire. Flickerpaw made her way around the fire, avoiding the sparks that flew off it. She started to run as the fire got closer and closer, destroying whatever stood in its way, always following after Flickerpaw.

"Flickerpaw." The fire was taunting her. "Flickerpaw!" A paw was prodded in her side and her eyes flew open. Her nest was a mess, moss flung everywhere. A small group of apprentices was crowded around her, most with moss on their fur. "Are you alright?" Streampaw's mew came from the back, and craning her neck Flickerpaw could just make out her blue eyes.

"What happened? Why do you all have moss on you?"

"You kicked out in your sleep." Sleeppaw's mew was strong and confident.

"Only, instead of kicking whatever you wanted to attack, you kicked your nest all over us!" Sharppaw mewed jokily.

"It's not funny." Sharppaw fell silent at Leafpaw's mew. Everyone knew that he was head over tail for her. "She injured one of us, so whatever was in her dream must have been terrifying." Just then Flickerpaw noticed that Ebonypaw was missing. So she had accidently kicked the SunClan apprentice. Oops. "What were you dreaming about Flickerpaw?" Flickerpaw suddenly felt shy, with all the apprentice's eyes on her.

"U...um," Flickerpaw stuttered, not sure what to tell them. If she did tell them about the fire then it would seem like she was a kit, having nightmares. "It was..."

"Flickerpaw! Sleeppaw!" Flickerpaw was saved by Skyscar's voice. "Ebonypaw is going to come out with us, as Fireblaze has Whitecough. We need to show him how we hunt in MoonClan." Skyscar walked over to the entrance, signalling with her tail for the two apprentices to follow.

"Good luck in your assessment today, Leafpaw and Sharppaw!" Sleeppaw called over his shoulder, following Skyscar. Flickerpaw was surprised. She didn't know it was their assessment _today._ Hers was sure to be soon then, them being only a moon older than her.

"Yeah, good luck!" Flickerpaw blinked at them and ran after Skyscar, Sleeppaw and Ebonypaw. He had recovered well, but was still limping slightly on his front paw. _What was his front paw doing near my back paws? Atleast, that's where I must have kicked him._

"Hurry up, Flickerpaw! Or we will never get a chance to show Ebonypaw here some moves!" The group of cats was already out of the camp. She trotted through the entrance to find they had already left. She sprinted to the hollow, where there was SunClan scent everywhere. Bleugh. It was like baked earth and crushed leaves together.

"Now Flickerpaw, you can practice with me, to show Ebonypaw. Then you," Skyscar signalled at Ebonypaw, "Can practice with Sleeppaw. Go and sit on the edge, and watch carefully." Skyscar mewed then she turned to Flickerpaw. "Go." Flickerpaw circled her mentor, bearing her teeth in a snarl. "Good. I would be terrified if I was a SunClan warrior." Flickerpaw suddenly burst forwards with enough power to knock over the much larger cat. Skyscar simply stepped to the side and Flickerpaw just ran into air, over balanced and toppled over. She struggled under Skyscar's strong grip. Then, just as Skyscar would of delivered the blow, she felt the grip release slightly as her mentor prepared her position. She took her chance and leapt up, hissing and spitting, fur bristling to make her look twice the size. Then, as Skyscar attempted to nip in and distract her, she always redrew, imaginary scars covering her face. Flickerpaw finally leapt upon her and mewed triumphantly. "Well done! Now you try." Flickerpaw purred at this rare praise and exchanged places with Sleeppaw. Ebonypaw shook himself nervously as Sleeppaw groomed his fur. Flickerpaw started to day-dream as the two toms started to circle each other. _What did my dream mean? _She thought. _It doesn't matter, surely. _Then, her train of thought turned to Ebonypaw. _He's a handsome tom. But he's a SunClan apprentice. _A little voice niggled at her. That voice would always be there, reminding her constantly. She watched as he bunched his powerful muscles underneath him and leapt high, black pelt shining in the moonlight. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her daydream as she realised there was blood on Ebonypaw's pelt, making his coat glisten. She yowled in horror and Skyscar quickly realised what was wrong. "STOP!" She yowled. "Ebonypaw, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mewed, confused.

"But, you're bleeding." Flickerpaw put in. She noticed that Sleeppaw was looking guilty.

"But Sleeppaw said that you train with claws unsheathed."

"Yes, well Sleeppaw shall explain himself to Darkstar." Skyscar started to walk back to camp. "That's enough training for one night." She mewed.

"Come on, Ebonypaw." Flickerpaw offered her shoulder for him to lean on, and her blinked gratefully. "Let's go back to camp." She gast one final glare back at Sleeppaw and stalked off, Ebonypaw limping heavily, and left Sleeppaw looking on sadly.

**Thanks everyone, and don't forget to review!**

**Shadow**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not being on for ages, had school and everything. Please read and review! (not you SUPERMEANCRITIC)**

**Ah-hem. I have just a small thing to rant about. It is about this very mean flamer who has reviewed my story and if you would like to see this AWFUL review just click on the button. If you don't want to read this rant please just scroooooll down. I have to do this here instead of in a PM because they are a GUEST. Right. To SuperMeanCritic (guest). If you read this (as you probably will by the "I think I'm done for now") I have some grammar points. A good flamer has to have impeccable grammar and spelling. Firstly, it is SunClan and MoonClan. Clans always have capitals for the 'C'. Secondly, it is YOUR not you. Thirdly, and this is final, it is border, not order, Leafpaw, Sharppelt, Sharpfur and FLICKERPAW (I mean, you haven't even spelt her name right).  
Next, I am going to explain it to you, as you haven't seemed to grasp it yet. MoonClan and SunClan share territory, MoonClan hunting during the night and SunClan during the day, hence why Flickerpaw and Skyscar are running when it is sunrise and why the training hollow stinks of SunClan. This is also why there haven't been any BORDER patrols. Leafpaw has been named Leaftail as there is already a Leafeye in SunClan. Sharpwhisker didn't have to be named Sharp- because of his pelt, and Sharpfur and Sharppelt don't sound that nice. Silentfur is named that because you cannot see him and is therefore 'silent' to sight (it's hard to explain). It also doesn't have to be taken literally, like Squirrelflight can't fly. Also, Flickerpaw's dreams are meant to be weird, IT'S A DREAM FROM STARCLAN.  
Finally, I have a few queries, a few things I didn't understand. When you said "Have fun reading this review!" You evidently want me to be sad, but this is just weird. How on earth am I meant to have fun whilst reading a review. Also, when you say "this is nothing personal but if I see a story I don't like, I have to be honest!" it does seem very personal when you are bothered to write this, and it is as if you're trying to soften the blow a bit. I do not appreciate it. It is almost as if someone else added this to it. Also, if you hated it so much, then why did you read all the way through it? I mean, if it's so terrible then why did you read it? It's just stupid! You also probably went as a guest so that I couldn't reply to you, or report you.**

**I think I'm done for now,**

**Shadow**

**P.S. I'm going to continue writing anyway. **

**P.P.S The use of exclamation marks is a bit much. I feel patronised. **

"That was exhausting!" Pebblepaw mewed tiredly to his friend. Both their pelts were glistening with sweat.

"At least we won't have to do it tomorrow," Sleekpaw mewed happily. He blinked at Pebblepaw. "The gathering's at sunrise."

"And then, our warrior ceremony! Finally!" Pebblepaw's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Hey, Pebblepaw!" He turned around to find Brightpaw trying to catch up with the two toms. "Wait!" The pretty she-cat reached them breathlessly.

"What is it?" Pebblepaw cast a glance at Sleekpaw. This had better not take too long.

"I'm going to the gathering tonight! I was wondering whether you wanted to walk there with me." She blinked at him excitedly, shutting her perfect light blue eyes.

"Sure, but," Pebblepaw started.

"Great! I'll meet you by the entrance." She went back to Badgerpaw, before mewing to her quickly.

"Goodness." Sleekpaw mewed, watching the two she-cats exchange glances and start to giggle. "Wierd."

"Yes, so much so that it isn't worth over-thinking it." Pebblepaw dismissed the subject and picked up a raven off of the fresh-kill pile. "Have some fresh-kill." Even though his voice was badly muffled, Sleekpaw understood and picked up a mouse. They both walked over to their favourite place, a patch of ferns near the entrance to the warriors' den. Pebblepaw bit into his raven ravenously and gulped it down, not even bothering to enjoy the flavour. He looked around, waiting for Sleekpaw to finish. He liked his camp, it was nicely spaced out, the medicine cat's den being on the other side of the camp, by the apprentices'. The leader's was behind the RockPile that was used for announcing important news to the clan, like warrior ceremonies and news of attacks or intruders. The nursery was well-hidden in a bramble bush that had a small entrance but if you entered it, the thorns often snagged on your pelt, making it impossible for larger intruders (foxes or badgers) to enter it and kill the kits.

"Can I sit with you?" Brightpaw had managed to sneak up on him without him noticing. She was holding a sparrow in her mouth lightly. Pebblepaw cast Sleekpaw a questioning glance and he just shrugged.

"Sure," Pebblepaw mewed. "If you want, I guess you can."

"Great!" Brightpaw crouched down and started to eat her food delicately.

"You apprentices should go to sleep soon. You want to be ready for the gathering." Meltdawn mewed on his way to the warriors' den.

"Okay!" Sleekpaw mewed in reply, sitting up and licking his lips. "Come on Pebblepaw. Let's go."

"Yeah! I'm exhausted!" Brightpaw mewed, following them. They entered the den and Brightpaw immediately curled up next to Badgerpaw. Pebblepaw looked at Sleekpaw as if to say thank StarClan that's over! Sleekpaw returned the look. Pebblepaw found his nest and turned around, making it comfortable.

**Well, I'm sorry for that earlier rant, but it had to be done. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Shadow**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally, it's up! Please remember to review! I thought I'd better explain some things, due to the fact it isn't the most obvious. MoonClan hunts during the night, and SunClan during the day, hence why there aren't any border patrols, and why Flickerpaw and Skyscar are running when it is sunrise. They share the territory, hence why the training hollow stinks of SunClan. **

Flickerpaw yawned. It was going to be a long night, and then at Sunrise, the gathering. She groaned inwardly. Silly SunClan cats, always showing off and boasting, and whenever it was their turn to bring fresh-kill for them to share, they never brought anything small, like a mouse. It was always the best, the biggest and the fattest. It made Flickerpaw's mouth water everytime she thought of it. She had already been hunting three times today, each time being forced to bring back at least two pieces of prey. That was more than she had caught all quarter-moon. The normally shamefully empty fresh-kill pile was overflowing with so much prey that they had to use a storage cave, which was so full of cobwebs that the medicine cat's den was nicely stocked up too. "Flickerpaw, do you want to sleep?" Skyscar mewed, looking at Flickerpaw with empathy in her eyes. She was obviously shattered too, and hungry, her ribs showing through her limp pelt. Flickerpaw nodded sleepily and blinked at her mentor appreciatively. She walked over to her nest and was about to curl up when Darkstar jumped up onto the top of the Shadowstones, a pile of rocks used for announcements.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Shadowstones for a clan meeting!" He yowled, and Silversong proudly sat at the bottom. "Leafpaw and Sharppaw, come up here, with your mentors Lightwhisker and Silentfur." The chosen cats did so. Darkstar turned to Lightwhisker, who was standing behind Leafpaw. "Lightwhisker, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she is ready." Lightwhisker mewed solemnly in reply.

"I, Darkstar of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you in turn." The black cat paused, taking a deep breath. "Leafpaw," He mewed, turning to the excited apprentice. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Leafpaw mewed without thinking, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Leaftail. MoonClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Darkstar rested his chin on the top of her head, and Leaftail gave his shoulder a lick in return. Flickerpaw could almost see excitement bubbling out of her. The same happened for Sharppaw, renaming him Sharpwhisker. Once the ceremony was over, Flickerpaw yowled their new names as hard as she could, and listened as it echoed out into the silent forest.

"Now you must sit vigil, until Sunrise, when we shall get you." Both Leaftail and Sharpwhisker nodded at Silversong before sitting by the entrance. "All cats go to sleep! We have enough freshkill now!" Flickerpaw noticed Darkstar nodding at her appreciatively and tiredly. _It won't be long until he retires. _Flickerpaw thought. He was getting old now, and it was beginning to show. She went back over to her nest and curled up wishing any cat the best of luck in waking her up.

She was once again thrust into the nightmare world of fire. It seemed like an age until the sound of "Flickerpaw!" filtered into her ears, and her dream. She shook herself awake, spraying Sleeppaw and Ebonypaw with moss in the process. "Thanks, Flickerpaw. Thanks a lot." Sleeppaw mewed sarcastically spitting moss out of his mouth. "You need to take as much freshkill as you can in your mouth and hurry. Both of us are going, but Ebonypaw here isn't."

"I refused. I don't think it would be the best idea in the world." Ebonypaw explained.

"Are you apprentices coming or not? You need to get the lightest prey first, and you're holding us all up." Skyscar mewed.

"Coming!" Flickerpaw mewed, stretching on the way to the pile. She picked up a mouse, a sparrow, a thrush and a robin. "Is this enough?" She asked, her mew badly muffled. Skyscar nodded and signalled with her tail to stand by the entrance with Sleeppaw. She did so, and soon after they set off, Darkstar leading the way. He trotted at a fast pace, occasionally glancing at the sun that was beginning to light up the forest. Eventually, the group of cats reached the clearing, and setting down her freshkill, Flickerpaw bounced over to the patch of nettles reserved for MoonClan apprentices. It was shaded in darkness by the tree trunk that was used by SunClan apprentices, but Flickerpaw didn't mind. She just wanted to get the best spot before Sleeppaw.

**Now, I need a decision guys. Should I continue the gathering with Flickerpaw, with Pebblepaw or switch over halfway. Please PM me them, as otherwise it's against FFN rules.**

**Thanks :)**

**Shadow**

**xxx**


End file.
